Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding (Arc)
is the final arc of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It covers episodes 494 to 500. This arc is an anime adaptation of the Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding novel from the Naruto Hiden series that focuses on Naruto and Hinata's wedding. In the anime, it takes place after the Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness arc. Summary Konohamaru records a congratulatory message from Sakura for Naruto and Hinata's up-coming wedding. Sai isn't sure he can express himself in such a manner, but Sakura forces him to record a message as well. Sai struggles, coming off too stiff or too forced. Lee delivers a high-spirited message getting too close to the camera, Tenten finding it doesn't quite come across as congratulatory. Guy thinks there should be something symbolic onscreen, and suggests recording the message during the sunrise. Ino begins recording her message, but gets angry with Chōji and Shikamaru's comments. Akamaru suddenly topples her, and Kiba takes over the recording, sparking an argument with Ino. Konohamaru is bothered he can't seem to find someone to record a proper message. Konohamaru tries Iruka, who is very nervous, asks to postpone it so he can think of something to say. The next day, while trying to come up with something, Iruka finds Sadoru, a new Academy instructor, distressed by vandalism from students. He easily spots the perpetrators and when they try claiming they were just playing hide and seek, he tricks one of them into admitting to the vandalism, impressing Sadoru. Iruka comments that compared to Naruto, that was nothing. Sadoru is impressed, but the vandals think he's making it up, so Iruka adds to their punishment. Iruka reflects on how the village sees Naruto. Iruka is invited to take an exam for being vice-principal position in the Academy. Kakashi looks over the schedule for missions, seeing that if all of Naruto's friends go to the reception, there will be unfulfilled missions on the day. Konohamaru tries recording a message from Orochimaru, but Yamato covertly and emphatically tells him not to do it. Shizune tells Kakashi that Tsunade made a rule to determine which shinobi get to attend shinobi weddings based on their gifts, much to his dislike. Konohamaru and Ebisu find Iruka at Ichiraku, and Ebisu gets self-conscious upon learning of Iruka's offer. Kakashi asks what's up, having been there for a while without being noticed. When they tell him about Iruka's possible promotion, he says it would be difficult. After he leaves, the others discuss what he meant. Iruka decides to take the exam for vice-principal, and his efforts are visible to all in Konoha. Tsukune, one of the vandals, steals the Scroll of Seals after learning Naruto did that. Kakashi almost explains what he meant in Ichiraku about Iruka, but Shizune tells him about the scroll's theft. Iruka finds Sansho and Mibuna, some of the vandals, who confirm his suspicion. He finds the vandal and the scroll at the Hokage Rock, and apologises for always comparing his students to previous students, realising he just wanted attention. The vandal promises to try harder. Kakashi shows Iruka the scroll just has an Icha Icha volume, as if he'd leave the scroll where someone could steal it so easily. He then explains that what he meant about the exam being difficult is that it's on the same day as Naruto's wedding, and considers moving the exam to another day, but Iruka decides not to take it, noting his failure to notice his current students. Kakashi decides to make getting a wedding gift for Naruto and Hinata a mission, so he can determine who should go to the wedding and who should be on mission duty on that day. The Konoha 11 wonder what to gift Naruto and Hinata. Lee tries Naruto's favourite ramen to get into his shoes and figure out something he'd like. He asks Iruka about Naruto, but Iruka barely sees Naruto nowadays. Lee leaves to find a gift. Konohamaru once again asks Iruka to record a message for Naruto, and Iruka postpones it again. Lee considers giving them dumbbells, but decides against it. Tenten thinks about giving them cute kunai, but realises giving them a weapon might reflect poorly on her. Lee arrives asking for help and the two spend the day trying to figure out a gift, Lee always coming up with a weapon and a ludicrous rationale for it being a useful gift. Lee dreams of Neji's ghost visiting him to offer advice, but only gets more confused. Iruka records a message for Naruto at last. Lee tells Iruka about his struggle to come up with a gift. Iruka says something that suddenly inspires Lee. Lee, Tenten, and Guy try coming up with ideas together, but Lee and Guy keep going off-topic. Lee and Guy decide to role-play being Naruto and Hinata, with Tenten being their baby to figure out what they should gift them. When they talk about Neji, Lee remembers his dream and has an epiphany, and decides to give them dumbbells anyway, him giving the left one and Guy the right one. Tenten settles for a custom-made kunai. Lee thanks Iruka for his input. Iruka asks Konohamaru to record a new message later, as he wants to learn more about who Naruto is now, and starts by asking Naruto's favourite ramen at Ichiraku. Shikamaru and Chōji visit Ino at Yamanaka Flowers, wanting to discuss what to get for Naruto and Hinata. Ino says she already picked her present, and says they can't go shop with her when Shikamaru wants to go to the same store. At Yakiniku Q, Shikamaru discusses with Chōji about ideas, and is shocked to find he's already picked a gift, vouchers for dinner at a fancy tea house. Shikamaru considers giving them cash, so they pick whatever they want, but considers it to be too impersonal and lazy for a gift. Something Chōji says about eating ice-cream in a snowy place inspires Shikamaru to give them a honeymoon. The two come across Temari, and she and Shikamaru exchange awkward words. Chōji suggests getting Temari to give him a woman's point of view for a honeymoon location. Shikamaru asks her about it, but the two misunderstand each other, Temari thinking Shikamaru wants to go on a honeymoon with her. The two spend the day together. Ino goes to the store, and is about to get a portrait frame for Naruto and Hinata, but Sakura shows up, also intending to get the same gift. Ino and Sakura try psyching each other out of buying the frame, and end up being kicked out of the store for upsetting other customers. The two begin arguing who is more feminine and ask a passing Chōji for his opinion. Chōji says he thinks women who can cook are very feminine, and the two decide to make food pills. Both use ninjutsu skills to make pills. Chōji tries them both and is overwhelmed by how good they are, but since the eat them both together, he doesn't know which is which. Chōji passes out, while trying to figure out what happened, Ino and Sakura try each other's food pills, really enjoying them. Chōji wakes up, figuring all the ice-cream he ate earlier made his blood sugar go too high. Sakura and Ino decide to go find gifts together. Shikamaru and Temari almost go in a hot spring inn together, and they finally understand what the other meant, only Temari beats him up. Chōji, Ino, and Shikamaru discuss their progress at Ramen Ichiraku. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō arrive at Konoha, where they're greeted by Kakashi and Shizune. Kakashi confirms the arrival of other Kage, with the Mizukage still to arrive due to bad weather. Ōnoki asks Kakashi about Naruto's wedding, intending to give him a gift on Iwa's behalf. A also intends to send a gift on Kumo's behalf. Gaara learns of Naruto's wedding. Later, Kankurō asks Temari why they didn't know of that, considering she just visited Konoha. Temari angrily says she forgot, scaring Kankurō. Kankurō suggests something extravagant. Lee and Tenten arrive, on duty to show them around the village. Gaara asks to see places Naruto likes. Temari wants to stay in, and avoiding running into Shikamaru. At Ramen Ichiraku, Ayame notices Iruka has been coming there a lot lately. Teuchi notices that shinobi through the village are all trying to figure out what to give Naruto, and despite not being a shinobi, he also has come up with a gift, a free ramen pass. However, they don't know for how long the pass be worth, worried about Naruto going through all their ramen. Gaara asks Lee if he's gotten Naruto a gift already, which Lee confirms. Gaara ponders this is the first time he's had to give a wedding gift. Tenten is apprehensive when Lee begins getting overactive over telling Gaara about his gift and how he decided on it. Lee and Tenten take Gaara and Kankurō to Ramen Ichiraku, where they meet Iruka. They further discuss what to give Naruto, and have ramen. Killer B runs into the four, and is also giving Naruto a gift. Killer B mentions a dance number, and Kankurō feels Gaara should also perform. When A learns of B saying he'll dance, he almost makes a scene, but when the Mizukage misunderstands B about wedding, she intimidates him. The Five Kage meet, and Kakashi asks them to exercise moderation in their gifts. Temari runs into Shikamaru, the two apologise for their misunderstanding last time, and go out to eat together. Ino and Chōji spy on their date. Gaara goes to dine at Ramen Ichiraku, and Iruka apologises for putting pressure on him to give an extravagant gift. When Iruka says he's happy Naruto has made so many friends, Gaara is inspired to give him a gift not as Kazekage, but as his friend. As Ayame locks up, Teuchi decides to make Naruto's free pass lifelong. Kakashi, Lee and Tenten say good-bye to Gaara, Kankurō and Temari. Gaara intends to come back for Naruto's wedding, Kankurō is sad he won't see Gaara dance, and they notice Temari is in a much better mood. They realise they can still see Gaara dance as Naruto's friend. Shino has his kikaichū report to him about others buying Naruto and Hinata's wedding gifts. He shows the insects to Academy students, one of them wanting to become Hokage, much like Naruto. Iruka watches them from afar. Shino encourages them to follow their dreams. Shino meets up with Kiba, who complains he's late. Shino tells him all their friends have already gotten a gift. Kiba is taking buying the wedding gift as a very serious mission, as it's the last mission they'll have as Team 8. The two ask Kurenai for advice. Kurenai tells them about a rare honey wine that the Senju clan would gift in certain occasions. The two leave for Sora-ku, where a beekeeper who supposedly makes the wine lives. They come across a ninneko, Momo, who refuses to share information with them, antagonising them over Akamaru and their dog and insect scents. They try baiting him with catnip and pursue it, but Tamaki protects him, and apologises for his behaviour. Kiba flirts with Tamaki. Tamaki gives them directions to find the beekeeper. When looking for him, Shino ends up being lost in thought and loses track of Kiba. Shino is attacked by the beekeeper, but manages to deceive him. The beekeeper assumes Shino wants to kill him, but just gives him the honey wine when asked for it. Shino asks for directions to leave, but is told there is something like a barrier, keeping those who come in wandering around. The fog has a component that stirs doubt on those in it. Kiba manages to leave the area with no problem, while Shino recalls his earlier conversations with Academy students, Kiba, and Kurenai, which lead him to question how to live as a shinobi after Team 8. The beekeeper tries to keep Shino enslaved to his doubt, but his resolve to find a new path allows him to leave. Shino meets up with Kiba, and the two leave with the honey wine. Shino speaks with the Academy students again, further motivating them. Iruka suggests Shino should be a teacher. Kakashi and Shizune review the wedding gifts for Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi leans towards having Lee, Guy, and Konohamaru on duty. Kakashi goes out on a stroll, and meets up with Hinata, who is going to meet the other girls. Konohamaru finds Iruka at Ramen Ichiraku, and demands he finally record a message for Naruto and Hinata. Iruka is still unsure what to say, recalling that Gaara decided to celebrate Naruto as his friend instead of Kazekage, and wondering what role he should be, though understanding most would consider him Naruto's teacher. While meeting with Hinata, Sakura almost slips about the mission for getting them wedding gifts. Later, with Team 8, Kiba almost slips about the mission. Tsunade comes by the Hokage's office and Shizune tells her about the mission and Kakashi's predicament of judging the gifts, while Konohamaru overhears them, deciding to hand in his video without a message from Iruka. Konohamaru informs the others of the judging of their gifts, which Hinata overhears, distressing her. Hinata goes see Kakashi about the mission. The others go to Kakashi and offer to rotate between missions and the wedding reception, allowing everyone to participate, and Kakashi being Hokage can change the rule. Tsunade points out this situation is different, as the rule was made at a time when there was a boom in shinobi weddings during a war, and that Kakashi should rule as he sees fit. Kakashi asks the other Kage to lend shinobi during the wedding, which they agree as a wedding gift. Iruka comes across a distressed Hinata, and wrongly assumes Naruto is to blame, and starts to apologise for him. Hinata finds it hilarious. Iruka talks with Kakashi, and gives him an idea, while also telling Konohamaru that Hinata found out about the mission, so his video is no longer a surprise. Kakashi asks the other Kage if they can spare shinobi for the missions of the day of the wedding, and Konohamaru tries recording a message from them. Iruka dreams back to when Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals. Konohamaru wants to record another message from Iruka, finding the previous one to be uninspired. Iruka still doesn't know what to say. He scolds Tsukune, Mibuna, Sansho for vandalising the Third Hokage's statue again. Sadoru asks Iruka if he'll be making a speech during the ceremony, but Iruka says Kakashi will do it. Ayame runs into Iruka, noting he hasn't been to Ramen Ichiraku in a while. Iruka explains he's still trying to figure out what to say. Naruto visits Iruka, asking him out for ramen. Iruka is trying to cook his own dinner, without much success. Naruto wants to have fun in his last days as a single man, and Iruka scolds him for it. Naruto wants to go out with him to tell him something. Iruka wonders why he struggled so much with his message. Naruto asks Iruka to attend the ceremony as his father, moving him. Iruka accepts. Iruka and Hinata talk about Naruto's request. Iruka records another message with Konohamaru, finally getting it right. The guests arrive for the reception and mingle. Naruto and Hinata go get married. Episodes Trivia * Throughout the whole arc, Orochimaru constantly shows up in minor scenes or in the background, along with Yamato secretly following him. Category:Arcs Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Anime Arc number::23 Arc media::Anime